The Future Hunter
by AnschiGamora
Summary: Grace Milton is 26 and a hunter that lives long after Dean and Sam died, she has been told stories about the famous Winchester brothers. One day a hunt doesn't go as planned and she finds herself back in time meeting her heroes, but she has quite a temper and can't help but lose it and embarrass herself in front of them. But Sam and Dean are good people and try to help her...
1. Save House

**Chapter 01 ****Save House**

**_22/04/2053_**Grace has been working on this case for almost a week now, yesterday she called a few hunters with whom she's worked a few cases before because she came to the conclusion that she was dealing with soul eaters and you better not work alone on this kind of case. Today she met with them at the house were the soul eaters supposedly were living. They came up with a plan in which Grace has to go into the nest of the soul eaters, even though she knew the risk she volunteered to go in alone. So she went into the nest and drew the sigil from the inside to banish the soul eaters. That was 2 hours ago.

**NOW**: Grace wakes up on the floor, that is kind of strange cause she fell asleep on a couch in this very room only hours ago, to banish the soul eaters. She ignores the fact that the whole room is now empty and it's dark outside, which it wasn't when she came here. "hey guys? Did it work, did we banish those bitches!?", grace calls out while getting up and starting to wander through the threshold into the next room, where she last saw Tony, Cliff, and Jeannie the hunters that helped her on this case. When she finds the room empty she takes out her phone in an attempt to call Jeannie, but no signal. _How's that even possible, I had a signal three hours ago,_ Grace thinks confused. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she hears footsteps descending the stairs.Out of sheer instinct, she withdraws her gun from the back of her Jeans. Silently she hides out behind the threshold to the hall. She's waiting in the shadow for the possible threats to reach the hall in front of her when she hears a deep voice: "Sam, I think I saw Bobby! " "Dean are you really sure it was him and not one of those soul eaters playing you?" _Can this be, is it possible that those are Sam and Dean Winchester up there?_ Grace thinks excited, as she steps forward to cautiously get a look at the two men who are now in the hall. Abruptly Dean turns and aims his gun at Grace, at the same moment Grace has her gun trained at Sam, who was standing near the threshold under which she stands now. "Put the gun down or I'll shoot your brother!", Grace lied, if those really where the Winchesters then she would never ever shoot one of them, they saved the world more than she can count, they were her heroes, her mentor would tell her countless stories about how Sam and Dean saved the day. She always wanted to become as good as a hunter like them. "How the hell do you know that he's my brother?" Dean inquired cautiously, and Grace answered: "You're the Winchesters, aren't you?" Dean gave Sam a meaningful look, and Sam slowly turned to face Grace and replied: "Who are you and how do you know our names?" Grace slowly lowered her gun and responded:" I know you guys from the story's that every hunter knows, the legends of Sam and Dean Winchester the guys that saved the world countless times, how is it even possible that you two are here? I mean didn't you die decades ago? What are you doing in 2053?" Sam and Dean gave her a confused look, right before Dean lowered his gun, and replied: " I don't know what happened to you but it's not 2053 it is 2016 and we are not dead, besides we died multiple times before. " Now Grace was confused, was this the reason why her phone didn't work and the house looked so different since she woke up? She took a deep breath and drove her hand through her black hair:" No no no this isn't possible it's the 22th of April 2053 and I just banished those bitchy soul eaters and now I am going to go to my car and try to call Tony, Cliff or Jeannie and find myself a new case." After that she walked past Sam and headed for the door, just to get stopped by a hand that wrapped firmly around her upper arm, out of instinct she kicked out and tried to punch Dean, but he sidestepped her kick and dodged her attempt to punch him in the face. "I don't think so !", he blurted out a response to her kicks, Grace looked eyes with him, a sour expression on her face:" Goddammit let go!" Grace was now starting to get really mad, she hat quite a temper and she also hated it how Dean towered her with his 6.1 foot while she was merely 5.3 foot tall. When his grip around her arm tightened, she lost it. She got a hold of her knife which she stored in her jacket pocket, and took a swing, she cut Dean through his jacket right into his arm, in surprise he let go of her arm and she used the surprise moment and started by kicking him in the stomach. Dean stumbled a few steps backward, but quickly regained his composure, even though Grace was very strong, he wouldn't have anticipated her to be that strong but it didn't stop him from punching her across the face. She grunted in pain and turned to punch him in the face, then she just couldn't stop by one punch, she loved the feeling to punch something or destroy something, so she started throwing kicks and punches at him, he dodged most of them and didn't really get the chance to respond. "I hate you !" Grace screamed while she literally used Dean as a punching bag. Sam just stood there watching the two, wondering if he should interfere, but Dean had given him a signal not to interfere, just after she had cut him with the knife that was now lying on the floor. "Hey easy there stop it! I mean it stop!" Dean called, but she wouldn't stop she was blind in rage, he wasn't even the reason for her rage, she always had very big problems with her rage towards everything. "I hate you so much I am going to kill you son of a bitch !" She screamed outraged. Eventually, Dean got a hold of both of her wrists and backed her against the nearest wall, so that she had to face him and couldn't punch him or get away. She squirmed in his grip and tried to punch him again ."Stop it, if you stop ill let go of you." He said calmly looking deep into her grey eyes, Graces twisted with rage features slowly started to soften at his sudden proximity, she gasped and swallowed hard, realizing what she had just done. She looked up into his deep green eyes and slowly started to get embarrassed thinking that she had just had a rage outburst and stabbed Dean Winchester with her knife and insulted him and used him as a punching bag. She couldn't bare it any longer to stare into his eyes so she looked away embarrassed, just to see Sam standing right behind his brother, a concerned look on his face. He was even taller than him. "I I am s..s.. sorry .", was all that Grace brought out turning her gaze back at Dean. "Quite a strong stroke you've got there sweetheart, If I hadn't dodged most of it we would have a problem now." Dean responded slightly snickering, he couldn't help but sneer at her flattered expression. Grace felt ashamed, why did she feel flattered by him, and how would they ever take her serious again and what was actually going on, where was she, if not in 2053? "can you please let me go now? I just want to get out of here."

"Yeah I can do that, but first you gotta promise not to punch me anymore and, I would really appreciate it if you could give us your name. " Dean replied. Grace looked first at Sam and then back to Dean : " Again I am really sorry for punching and stabbing you, I just lost it, and of course I promise not to punch you again, at least not until you punch me, and my name is Grace Milton so can I please go now and figure out what has happened to me ?"

"Ok Grace, I need you to listen to me closely now, it seems that you have been somehow working on the same case as we only in the future, it is known that the nest of a soul eater is independent of time, and that somehow when you got back you didn't go back to 2053 but 2016 instead, and you have to understand that if that is true we can't let you go out there, alone." Dean explained in a calm voice, like a parent that taught something difficult to their child, while letting go of her wrists. She looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Dean now stepped back to let her step away from the wall, Grace somehow felt a little lost at the sudden loss of his proximity. She then swallowed hard, and looked at Sam: " Show me the date on your phone!" With little hesitation, Sam withdrew his I phone from his pocket and turned it on: 22/03/2016 was written on the display. Grace suddenly felt a sting in her stomach and started to panic, she couldn't believe it, there had to be an explanation for all this, maybe those two weren't the WINCHESTERS maybe a few hunters pulled a prank on her, and changed the date on their phones, just to make it more believable . she felt her heartbeat increase and suddenly her gaze went to the door right behind them, she couldn't stop the urge and just ran past the two men and out of the door. Outside she saw that there were trees and other things that hadn't been there before and then she got a glimpse of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked in front of the house. She heard someone calling her name from the distance, suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and turned her gaze up to see Sam standing behind her a compassionate look on his face.

**_\--later_**

Grace was sitting on a comfy motel bed while hearing the boys talking about time travel and calling someone called Castiel or some Crowley guy. She didn't really listen she was still in shock and hadn't moved since they got here, about an hour ago or two, it was now starting to get bright outside and she couldn't deny the sudden urge to fall asleep, she figured why not, maybe this was all a dream, maybe she would wake up on that couch where she had fallen asleep and this would all be over . Then she just laid down on the cozy bed and closed her eyes, to drift off into a restless sleep.

Dean took a glance at her and than turned back to his brother: "So what are we supposed to do if we can't send her back?" Sam looked at him concern in his eyes : " I don't know man, but if we can't send her back then she will have to accept it, and it doesn't look like there are any enemies of hers coming to get her, so she might just stay here and move on, or do you have a better idea." Dean absently gazed at Grace, he studied her soft features while she was sleeping, she couldn't be older than 25 or 26, she looked so calm now that she was asleep, Dean now started to wonder if she had a boyfriend or a family , what kind of life did she have , was she happy or was she a lonely hunter with no friends or family and what was it about all that rage of hers. He really wanted to know. "Dean, hello I asked you if you had a better idea!" Sam suddenly said Dean couldn't help but flinch at the sudden noise. "Oh, yea I am sorry, I think we should take her to the bunker and see if we can find something in the library that could help us." Sam looked a little confused:" You really think this is a good idea? I mean we don't even know anything about her, let alone if we can trust her."

" We know her name and that she is from 2053, and that she has anger issues, for me that's enough, we better pack our things and get going, or we wot be hone till afternoon. ", was all he said before he started packing his duffle bag and walking away. Sam just stood there speechless, how could his brother be so reckless and invite a complete stranger into the bunker, into their home?!

Dean was just wrapping a bandage around the cut that Grace gave him when he heard her whimper in her sleep and all of a sudden she started to squirm and fell off the bed. Dean dropped everything and went over to her. "you ok Sweetheart?" He inquired while helping her get up. Grace gasped and looked at him fearfully: "Its jus just a bad dream!" she gasped looking him up and down and noticing the bandage on his right arm. Dean noticed the concerned look when she noticed the bandage and said:" It didn't even need stitches so don't worry, by the way, I would like you to come with us to our bunker." Grace looked at him surprised by the sudden smile on his face, and responded:" Do you mean the bunker, the men of letters bunker ?"

"Yes, the men of letters bunker, where did you know that?" She looked at him for a moment admiring his smile and his face, then answered: "My mentor told me about it. He also saved me from the werewolves that killed my family."

She was shocked, why did she tell him about her family, and that they were killed by werewolves, maybe it was because he seemed so trustworthy and she just had that dream again, nonetheless she turned around and without another word headed to the bathroom, leaving a confused Dean behind.

After an hour or so Grace was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, she hadn't spoken to Dean since she came back from the bathroom, and now the Impala was only filled with ACDC and Deans silent humming. Sam was reading something on his tablet and grace just staring out the window, wishing she could now sit in her own car riding to another job. After a few minutes of just staring out the window, she noticed Deans gaze on her through the rearview mirror, he quickly turned his gaze back on the road when he noticed her. Grace couldn't help but smirk at the thought that she just caught Dean Winchester staring at her. Maybe it wasn't that bad to be stuck in 2016 at all.

**Authors note:** **So this is the first chapter, of my first English fanfiction ever. If you have complaints suggestions or anything else about my writing style please let me know in the comments or per direct message.****lots of love Anschi!**


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter: 02**

**What Are You Doing Here?**

Grace normally wasn't one to get nauseous easily, and especially not while driving, but for some reason, she just felt queasiness rising in her. They must have been driving for 6 hours straight now, only taking one stop for the bathroom, and during that time they merely spoke.

Now, Grace was beginning to wonder if she really had to puke, she couldn't even remember the last time she did, it had to be years, almost a decade. Dean just turned up the volume on one of his favorite Led Zeppelin songs and sang loudly along, not that Grace didn't like Deans voice or the song, but she just felt so nauseous. She decided to ignore it and tried to think of something else when the car finally slowed down and came to a halt, she couldn't hold it back anymore, and jumped out of the car, only to run to the next tree and release herself there. She heard footsteps emerging and slowly turned to see Dean holding a handkerchief for her: "Thanks", she breathed out just before she took it and whipped her mouth with it. "You always get sick from driving, or is it just my good old baby?" She shortly looked at him, considering if she should tell him and then answered : " No , never and I have actually driven with baby before, my mentor is the one who took care of her since you were gone, he told me that when I was older he would give her to me, but that's been like nine or ten years ago, and now I am 26 and he still hasn't given her to me."

"Good to know that someone is taking care of Baby in the future, even if I die she never does.", He said in a low almost sad voice. " You know the side effects of time traveling are nausea and dizziness and headache many other shitty things, and I know what I am talking about, I experienced it myself, you should probably lay down for the rest of the day." He gave her a comforting smile, at least that's what it looked like to her like he was trying to comfort her. When she didn't answer he started walking towards the entrance of the bunker, that was now slightly ajar because Sam had already gotten in. "We should probably get inside", he told her before he stopped at the door holding it open for her to get in. After the door slammed shut and Dean locked it Grace stepped into the bunker, and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed , it was the bunker, the bunker in which Sam and Dean spend the last decades of their lives to save the world many times, she couldn't believe it, though all the stories about how the bunker looked and the many descriptions she got that had given her, her own ideas of how the bunker looked. None of them lived up to how it actually looked, it was gorgeous, just gorgeous she thought slowly descending the stairs. That's when she heard Dean ask: " Do you like it ?" She merely gave him a look before answering:" I mean my mentor gave me a pretty detailed description on how it looked, but seeing the real thing it is just better than anything I ever imagined!" Dean slowly frowned, he didn't like how this mentor of hers seemed to know so many details about his life so he asked: "so,who is this mentor of yours anyway?" Before Grace could answer him Sam and Castiel walked in, they were both talking and abruptly stopped when they noticed Grace.

" Cas what are you doing here ?" Grace inquired surprised. Cas frowned at her, and walked up to her:" Do I know you? Or does my future self know you ?" He inquired curiously, he could sense that she didn't belong in this timeline. "Yes, Castiel you are my mentor you taught me everything I know about hunting, and the Winchesters!"

Sam and Dean were giving each other strange looks now " So he is your mentor?" Dean asked relieved to know that not just some creepy old hunter none of them knew was her mentor, but Cas and if Cas took care of baby, that was fine with him. "Yes, but cas you never told me in what kind of relationship you were with the Winchesters?" Now Sam answered for Castiel: " He is our best friend and we've been living with him since about seven or eight years now." Grace couldn't believe it, why would he keep from her that he was the Winchesters best friend, her heroes best friend. "well ", cas spoke in a raspy voice," Knowing now that we are going to meet in the future, its never a good idea to tell things that could affect the past, so now that you are here, if I had told you every detail about the past, you might tell us things we shouldn't know now and influence the future, and influencing the future is never good." Was it bad if Grace didn't believe what he was saying, she just wanted to ask him to tell her again when Dean cut her attempt off: " So if I get this correctly, the fact that she is now here could change the future if she would know too many details about our future?" Now, Grace was certain that she did understand what cas told her. "Exactly, now how are we planning to send her back ?", Cas replied, now Sam spoke again:" We were actually hoping that you could tell us how, but if you don't know either, we'll have no choice but to research on how to send her back ."

Grace slowly started to feel sick again and asked:" could someone please show me the bathroom, I don't feel so good, I think Ima gonna throw up again ." She said getting quieter. "Cas could you heal her? She's time travel sick!" ,Dean inquired. Now cas slowly emerged her and placed his index and middle finger on her forehead, and suddenly she felt this warmth spreading inside of her, and she didn't feel sick anymore.

"Thank you cas !", was all she said.

" You're welcome but I couldn't heal you fully I still haven't got all of my power, you may still feel a little dizzy, I would suggest to go and lay down a while, just until it wears off." "Ok, sounds good, I actually feel a little tired now that you say it, is there any place where I could lay down ?" Dean stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, which actually felt quite comforting since she didn't even remember the last time someone hugged her, so she unconsciously leaned into him a little: " I will show her her room, you guys go ahead and start with the research already."

When Cas and Sam started walking towards the library, Grace noticed that Deans arm was still around her, and she quickly shoved it off, she couldn't stop but feel like he treated her like a child, she hated that feeling, she had to endure that long enough at the orphanage and especially with Castiel.

Dean was really surprised when she suddenly shoved off his arm, though she had clearly enjoyed it he was certain of that.

"So, since when do you guys live here?" Dean had to regain his composure, after the sudden movement of hers and slowly answered, because he had to think first how long they have actually been living there :"I think about three years now, and we still don't know half of how this place actually works, just a few months ago we discovered that there is a garage we didn't even know about." They started walking towards a long hall with many brown doors with numbers on them on each side.

" That's not as long as I thought, but still cool, I wonder what else is hidden inside of this bunker that we don't know about. " she commented slowly walking besides him :" How old exactly are you now, and don't be scared that ill tell you how long you'll have until you die, because I actually don't know ,cas never told me , I guess that's exactly what he meant with changing the Future or in my case past if I'd know too much." She slowly watched his features turn into a sincere smile, and couldn't help but return it, and admire his face. "_Damn cas didn't lie when he said that Dean got every woman he wanted, with that smile and charm of his, how could anyone resist that?_ "Grace thought. "I am actually 37 , not old enough to be your dad, but you were born in the future so there may still be a chance for me to be your dad. Which year were you born exactly?" She had to chuckle at his answer, but also felt kind of offended,_ "so he does see me as a child, awesome I am 25 that's twelve years younger than him", s_he thought:" I was born or will be born in 2028 if you'll have it that way, so I actually am 49 years or so younger than you, so yea you could be my father, but can we not talk about that now?" He couldn't help but look at her full lips while she was speaking to him, he didn't think of her as a child or anything like that, he wouldn't admit it but if it were under other circumstances he would probably try to convince her to get into bed with him, but he couldn't do that , what would she think about him , she probably thought of him as some old guy , it just wouldn't be right to make a move on her. So he said nothing and silently walked her to the part were his, Sam's and Castiel's rooms were:" So you can either get the room across to Sam, the room next to me or the room between mine and Cas's which one do you choose?" She looked at him and it looked like she really was thinking hard about it, then with a big sneer on her face, she answered:" Depends on which one is nearest to the kitchen. " Dean had to chuckle and responded: "that would be the one across Sam."

It had been almost twelve hours since Grace had come out of her room, she had gone straight to bed and fallen asleep right away. In the meantime Sam, Dean, and Castiel were searching for any kind of spell or anything at all that mentioned time travel, it had become clear that after more than ten hours of research that there were only a few spells to be found, and they didn't seem very appealing.

Then after almost 48 hours of sleeping Grace finally woke up and started wandering through the bunker, trying desperately to find the kitchen. She almost bumped into Castiel on her way: "Hello Grace, what are you doing here?"Castiel said. "I ...I ... was trying to find the kitchen, do you know where it is? I am really hungry by the way." Grace replied, wondering what time it was. Castiel gave her a reassuring smile and said: " Of course, you must be hungry, you slept for almost 48 hours, I was actually on the way to wake you, good that you're already awake, that means that your body has adjusted to our timeline. I am gonna show you where the kitchen is , follow me ." Castiel walked past Grace, and she had to sprint to keep up with his pace.

Eventually, they arrived at a door and could hear Sam and Dean talking behind it, now Grace was curious, she thought that it must be the middle of the night and she also didn't think that she had slept for so long:" What time is it Castiel?", she knew that Castiel could always tell, cause he was an angel, and she lived with him for more than ten years now, even though this wasn't the Castiel that saved and partly raised her she still felt somehow calm in his presence. Castiel was the only person that made her feel safe and calm since her family was killed. "It is six am. ", Castiel calmly responded before he opened the door, and two surprised Winchester's stared at them. There was dead silence for a moment before Sam greeted Grace and Castiel and told her that she could sit with them. Grace slowly walked into the room, regarding her surroundings carefully, before she took a seat between Sam and Dean eventually Dean said in a raspy morning voice, it was clear that he only had gotten up a few minutes ago, and still had to finish his coffee to fully wake up: "Glad you're finally awake, how did you sleep?" She looked into his tired looking green eyes and wondered if they changed their color overnight or just looked different in this light, and then replied:" Just peachy, it actually didn't feel like 48 hours.", She lied, she had the nightmare again, and this time the whole thing, it felt like she just stepped out of a horror movie, that had lasted a week or even longer , but she was used to having that dream, she had it at least once a month, it was the only thing she dreamed about except for all the other nightmares of hunts gone wrong, she dreamt about that too, dreamt about how she had killed serval humans in sheer rage, how her tantrums had cost many both monsters and humans their lives. She knew she was a killer, knew from her first hunt on, from the moment she killed the werewolves that had killed her family, she knew and hated and loved herself for it. She was never afraid, never only in her dreams, the time when her own demons came out to feed on the good that was left of her. She exactly knew how to hide it, how to hide the terror she felt, after waking up every morning, she always hid it even Castiel couldn't see through her, no one did. So she gave Dean her most convincing smile and asked instead: "So I hope you guys got some oatmeal, cause if not I might starve!" Sam gave her a smile and responded to her and Dean: " See Dean, I am not the only one who likes oatmeal! And sure Grace we have oatmeal, come I'll show you where we store it, so you know where to find it in the future." With that, Sam and Grace stood up and walked to the big storage closet.

Dean didn't believe it, he didn't believe that convincing smile of hers, he immediately saw it in her eyes, nothing was peachy that was for sure, but it didn't look like Sam and Cas noticed, they both seemed to be blinded by her smile and happy voice. But he wasn't, he could see right through that, though Dean decided that he wouldn't confront her while Sam and Cas were around, she must have had a good reason to hide how she felt, no one hides things so desperately without a reason. He was out of his thoughts when he heard Sam and Grace laughing over something that Grace had said, then the two returned to the kitchen table, with their oatmeals. Cas was still sitting there and saying nothing. Dean got up and went to the fridge to get some of the leftover pie from yesterday. He was way too lazy to put it in the microwave or heat it somehow, so he just got a fork and got back to the table and started eating. "So did you find something on how to send me back to the future?", Grace inquired slightly snickering. Dean was truly surprised that she knew the reference, cause he was convinced that in 2053 no one would know a thing about pop culture. He wanted to answer her, but was cut off before he could even open his mouth by Sam: " No , I am sorry Grace, but we have a possible lead to a book that might help, Castiel was actually going to follow that lead today, and we wanted to go on a hunt, cause there really is nothing that we can do for now." Sam tried hard to sound nice and hopeful, so that Grace wouldn't get upset, after what he had seen she had quite a temper, and he didn't want her unhappy or anything like that, he liked her, even though he only knew her for three days. "oh that's unfortunate, but you guys did travel through time before, why can't you do it now? " Grace inquired, still looking calm. "Yeah, we traveled several times before, but that was when Castiel still had his powers and sometimes, there were even other angels to help us, but now there isn't anyone that could help us expect a few people, but we sure hope that they only will be the last option, but I promise you that we will get you home. "Sam assured her still trying not to upset her. Suddenly Grace looked a little sad, and when Dean noticed he put a hand on her back stroking it slightly to comfort her, he earned a little smile from her and said:" But in the meantime like Sam said, we got a case and if you would like to come, we would be happy to hunt with a little company, since its really been a long time that we had other hunters with us." Grace leaned into Deans touch and thought about his suggestion for a while before answering: "Ok I think it would do me good to hunt and forget about my situation for a little while. I would say that Ill go pack my things, but I don't have any, so may I borrow a few things from you guys?"

Grace was now wearing a way too big black t-shirt from either Cas, Sam or Dean, and some jeans that must have belonged to a woman cause they actually fit her. "About that, I hope you don't mind that I and Dean took your clothes looked up your size, and went to town yesterday to buy you a few things including a machete and a shotgun since you already got a handgun. "

Grace shortly responded:" Oh that's kind of creepy, but thanks, so then I guess when do we start?" Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her answer and said:" Only for the record, I told Sam that it was creepy, but he insisted." Grace noticed that Deans hand was still resting on her back, and slowly shoved it off: "Ok guys I know that you two aren't some crazy psychos that take my clothes just to smell them and do other creepy stuff with them, so I don't mind. Now tell me what are we hunting?" Out of nowhere Sam suddenly took his tablet placed it on the desk ,and began to read a newspaper article out loud:" A group of 15 hikers disappeared within a week, only five could be found , dead and their bodies were mauled ." "Sounds like a wendigo to me ", uttered Dean. "I have never hunted a Wendigo before, that's kind of exciting !", Grace responded, and got up from her seat. Sam and Dean did the same and Cas who had been silent the entire time said:" And I am going to go looking for that book !"

After Grace had looked through all her new stuff she decided to put on a white crop top a blue flannel shirt a jeans and her old silver-green-gray Nike airs that made her a few inches taller, if not only one. Than she followed the boys to the garage in which Baby was now parked, it looked like Dean had cleaned Baby recently. They got into the car, and Dean announced that it would be a two day drive, and Grace made herself comfortable in the backseat and took out her pone, that fortunately worked with Sam's mobile hotspot.

**To be continued**


	3. Wendigo

So I just wanted to make this clear: I know the episode in which the first chapter takes place in was from Season 11, but The men of letters are from season 12, I will write this story In an alternative universe that takes place between season 11 and 14 so it may include season 11 and 14 spoilers, but I don't plan to include much of season 11 more season 13,12 and, 14.

Chapter: 03

Wendigo

After two days of driving, they finally arrived, they discovered that there had been several more missing people over the years and also a few bodies had been found. The townspeople just thought that there were a lot of grizzlies in the forest, and didn't go there, which was why only tourists got killed.

"Let's go get some flamethrowers and kill this bitch!", Dean said as they walked out of the house of the last person that they had questioned. They went to get the flamethrowers and made their way into the woods, but they also took guns with silver bullets with them just to be sure. It was already after dawn when they arrived where the bodies had been found. They started to examine their surroundings and split up to search for a potential hideout for the Wendigo.

After a while grace stumbled upon an old cabin, she carefully entered it, her flame thrower aimed and ready to fire at whatever might get in her way. She searched the house and found nothing, she started to wonder if there really wasn't anything here, when she heard a creak from behind her, she immediately turned around, just to see that it wasn't a Wendigo. She wanted to fire her flamethrower, but the werewolf ripped it out of her hand, she withdrew her gun from the back of her jeans and fired, but only shot him in the arm. The werewolf tried to get a hold of her, but she kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward, and she didn't notice the other werewolf that crept behind her, he jumped on her, and she was on the floor instantly with his weight on top of her. Grace desperately tried to fight him off, but he managed to give her a hard punch in the face, which send her head back on the carpet, and she passed out right away.

Sam had found the Wendigo, he had called Dean before going in. He had tried to call Grace, but her phone would only go straight to voice mail, he assumed that it was because her phone was from the future. Dean and Sam killed the wendigo, they were walking back to where they had split up: "Where the fuck is she?", Dean inquired. "I don't know man, maybe we shouldn't have let her go alone if she can't find her way back alone. "Sam responded. Dean started walking the way Grace had been going.

Grace woke up with a terrible headache. She heard multiple voices talking, it had to be at least five people. She didn't dare to open her eyes. "Oh look our little hunter friend here is finally awake!", Shouted a deep male voice, Grace immediately stiffened and opened her eyes with disgust. She hated werewolves with a passion. She was right there were five werewolves standing in the room with her. Grace suddenly felt something warm run down her cheekbone, great now I am also bleeding, and most likely got a concussion, she thought. She looked the werewolf that supposedly was the alpha in the eyes and snarled: "I am not afraid of you, you son of a werewolf bitch, I am gonna kill all of you bastards !" The eyebrows of the alpha narrowed and he spoke:" Well you've got nerves sweetheart, but I sure think we can change that." Grace hated him, and she hated him, even more, when he called her sweetheart, she couldn't help the rage that was building up inside of her. She was almost done with untying herself when the alpha stepped closer to her, now his face was inches away from hers: "You know your hunter friends, think that there was only a wendigo to hunt, they already took off without you. I overheard them talking that they think you just ran off, they were released that you were finally gone. "The alpha almost whispered in her ear. Luckily Grace still had her silver knife, she was now free of the ties and slowly reached for it:" I don't believe a word you are saying, but you should believe what I say, and I say that I am going to kill you. "Grace snarled, the moment she got a grip of her knife she pulled it out and stabbed him directly in the heart with it. The Alpha fell to the ground and Grace jumped up, to face the other four werewolves. She almost thought that she couldn't fight them alone when the door burst open and first Dean than Sam stormed in guns blazing. She couldn't help but feel released that they were there, but shortly regained her composure, and attacked one of the werewolves. Sam and Dean both shot one and Grace stabbed the third one so that there was only one of them left. But this one was smarter than the others, and gripped Graces hear yanked her head back and placed her own knife against her throat: "Get back, and put your guns down or I'll kill your hunter friend!", He snarled. Grace nearly blacked out at the sudden movements and started shivering as he pulled her hear, she felt an immense ache rip through her body and involuntary cried out in pain. She felt the sharp edge of her blade cut into her skin and unconsciously stepped back into the werewolf so that she wouldn't get cut further. Dean felt an immense rage building up inside of him, as the werewolf pressed Graces own knife to her throat. He had to hold himself back not to jump right at the werewolf and kill him, he couldn't risk Graces life he needed to be smart. He slowly bowed to put his gun down and Sam did the same. "Now get the hell away from the door or I'll kill her !", the werewolf shouted. "Ok we'll do that, but you have to give her to us first, and I promise you we will let you go." Dean lied in the werewolves face, he couldn't help but take a glimpse at Grace, she looked terrible. Her shirt was soaked with blood and her face was covered in blood and dirt, and she was shivering in that monsters arms, by that sight Dean felt a immense rage built up in him.

Grace tried to regain her composure, but the pain she felt was so overwhelming that she couldn't do anything. The only thing she could do was trying not to pass out. The werewolf seemed to be very dumb because he trusted Dean and did as he said, shortly after he let go of Grace he tried to run out of the cabin, but Sam shot him in the back, and a second shot went right through the heart of the reckless werewolf.

Grace tried to make a step forward but fell down immediately, she thought she would hit the ground when suddenly two strong arms catch her. She knew that it was Dean , cause of the unmistakable smell of gun powder , leather and of his cologne. She fell into him, her head rested against his chest, and she hears him utter: "Hey sweetheart are you ok?", she couldn't help but feel calm as she heard his voice, and whispered:" I am ok now." That was all she could utter before she felt him pick her up into his arms and blacked out. Dean carried her until they got to the Impala, he told Sam he should check on her in the backseat, as he drove to the next motel.

After a while Grace woke up laying on a cozy hotel bed, she could hear Sam and Dean talk, and her headache was gone. She remembered Dean picking her up and carrying her to the impala, and she remembered that she felt calm in his presence, no one put Castiel had had that effect on her until now. Now Dean made her feel calm. She wondered why her headache was gone and sat up slowly asking: "W what happened, why don't I feel any pain, where are we?" She was a little confused. Sam and Dean came to sit on both sides of her bed and Sam answered:" You must be confused because of the sedatives and pain killers we gave you, you probably don't remember taking them, we are in a motel room because we couldn't drive with you in this constitution Grace ." Grace really didn't remember taking any pain killers or sedatives, but she was glad she did, cause she remembered the pain she was in before. "I was about to go and get us something to eat, do you want something special, other than pizza ?", Sam inquired standing up from the bed. Grace shook her head in denial and Sam left. Now she was alone with Dean, he hadn't spoken to her since she woke up. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. He thought that now might be the right time to ask her about her nightmares, but wasn't quite sure, so he said: "The way you kicked those werewolves asses was quite impressive!", He didn't know what else to say. "Thanks, but if you guys hadn't come I don't know if I would have made it out alive." He came a little closer and uttered :" Don't say that , from what I have seen you are an amazing hunter, and if Cas was your mentor than that's no wonder, but not everyone can do what you did, I saw you kill those werewolves without hesitation, you are a killer, like me like Sam like Cas, you have to be in this line of work." She wasn't quite sure if Sam and Castiel were as cold-blooded as her, but from what she had heard Dean certainly was. "I know what I am Dean, I know what I have done, and sometimes it scares me more than anything." Dean was surprised by her honest answer, but he had hoped that she wasn't as lost as he was, but it seemed like she was. "I know what you mean" he couldn't help but ask:" How many innocents have you killed ?" She looked at him in disbelief, but then replied:" I have stopped to count, though there are enough of them so that every night someone different hunts me down." She couldn't look him in the eye, when she spoke, she was too ashamed:" I have come to the conclusion that no matter what I will do I will always end up in hell for what I've done." Dean now sat right next to her and took her hand:" Than I'll be waiting for you there." She was surprised that he would say such a thing and uttered:" I don't think that the great Dean Winchester is going to hell, not after what you and your brother have done, there certainly is a spot in heaven for you two!" She looked him in the eyes and watched his impression fall: "No, for Sam certainly but not for me. I have one might say oceans of blood on my hands, the things I've done are unforgivable, there is no night that I can sleep without nightmares." He gulped and turned away. Grace reached out grasped his chin into her hand, and turned him to face her:" Don't say that Dean, no matter what you have done, you are my hero." He couldn't believe how she could call him a hero, he was a monster in his opinion, but she seemed honest, her eyes were so sincere when she said it. "Dean I know that you and Sam are going to heaven, Castiel told me! I don't know if I should even tell you this, but I can't stand it how you hate yourself and think of yourself as nothing but a monster when the real monster is sitting right next to you." She said next to his ear. Dean couldn't believe her, he and going to heaven. :" If I don't go to hell, you aren't going either, and that's a fact !" She looked at him disbelief in her eyes but said nothing. "So what's it like in the future as a hunter ?", Dean asked curiously, he really wanted to know, but also he wanted to cheer her up. Grace shifted a little and responded:" So it actually is quite the same, but there are two groups of hunters, the hunters like us and the hunters that work together with the men of letters. I personally got multiple invitations to join them, mostly because of my killer instinct. But I always denied. "Dean couldn't believe it, those dickheads are going to recruit the hunters of the future, he angrily thought. "And how many hunters exactly are working with them?" , he inquired. She knew he wouldn't like the answer, but she wouldn't lie to him so she replied truthfully: "I think its fifty-fifty, one out of two hunters works with them, but they aren't as bad as they are here in this timeline, they accept if you don't want to work with them." Dean looked at her, disbelief in his eyes and uttered a little angry:" I am not sure I believe that I mean those freaks abducted and tortured Sam! And they tried to convert our mom and serval other hunters, and those who wouldn't convert were killed!" Grace looked really surprised, she knew that the British men of letters did some really bad things, but not this. So she replied: "Oh I am sorry, I didn't know that I knew that they did some cruel things, but not this." Dean seemed to feel bad for his sudden outburst, and mumbled: "You don't have to be, you didn't know, let's talk about something else like how are you ?" She gave him a little smile and answered: "If I am honest, I don't really know, I mean you guys are my heroes, I am really honored and excited to be with the Winchester brothers and to hunt with you guys, but I am also very homesick. So I think I am ok, for now." "I know Sam already promised you this, but I promise you that we are going to get you home!" Dean assured her. "Thank you, but you have to know that if you can't keep your promise, it's not on you. Maybe there is no way to get me back home, then there is nothing you or your brother can do about that. And I'll just have to accept that, I am stranded here."Grace said slightly smiling at him.

After a while, Sam came back with pizza as promised. He told them that he had overheard someone talking about something that might be a case, and if Grace was ok with it they would check it out. Grace was happy about the newfound distraction and told them that they could start right away, but Dean insisted on staying just for the night.


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter: 04**

**Homecoming**

Sam, Grace, and Dean had been on the road for about two months. Castiel had called serval times to tell them that he was getting closer to finding the book they needed.

Sam noticed that Dean hadn't been wasted in almost three months now, which he thought might be because Grace was there with them, he had asked Dean about that and he told him that he didn't want Grace to think badly about him or Sam so he kept his drinking rate low. But Sam didn't quite believe Dean, he thought there might be other reasons. Sam saw Dean was really happy around Grace, and she seemed to equally enjoy his presence. She remembered Sam a lot of Charlie, only that she couldn't really match Charlie's hacking skills. He had also begun to trust her and enjoyed having her around ,for him she was like a sister, he wasn't sure Dean saw her like that too.

It was late at night, Sam laid on his motel bed searching for a new case, Grace laid on her bed reading some e-book and Dean laid on the couch just chilling a little with a pillow on his face and his arm behind his head when Sam's cellphone rang.

"Hello, cas, what's up?" Sam answered the phone.

"Sam I have the book, come meet me at the bunker," Castiel said and then hang up.

"What did he say?", Grace asked curiously when Sam put the phone down. Sam was a little pissed because Cas was so impolite, but still answered her question: "He said that he had the book and wanted us to meet him at the bunker." Sam uttered before he got up and started to pack his things.

"Whhhat are you doooing?", Dean inquired drowsy from the couch. "He is starting to pack his things, I am going to do the same now, and you should too. "Grace responded before Sam had a chance. Dean seemed to have overslept their conversation, so he asked curiously:" What why, were are we going?" now Sam answered him: "We are going home, Cas has got the spell book and we can finally send Grace back. I can drive if you want to take a nap in the backseat." With that Dean was up and also started to put his things into his duffle bag. "No Sammy you don't have to drive, I can do that it's only a twelve-hour drive," Dean uttered, now wide awake.

After about 15 hours they arrived at the bunker and were greeted by Castiel. They were now all in the library an oppressive vibe in the air.

"I have the spell and all the ingredients, but the spell must be done at dawn. "Castiel stated. "So that means in twelve hours I am going home?", Grace said it was a fact more than a question. She couldn't believe it, she was going home, finally, but did she want to. Grace was actually very fond of living with the Winchesters, and especially Dean, she didn't know what exactly it was between her and Dean, but she really liked him, maybe a little too much. She would never admit that she considered just staying here with them, but she knew, that whatever hopes for her and Dean she had, they would never come true, and hopes were no reason not to go home, especially if they were only silly hopes of a desperate woman for some closure. Yes closure, Sam and Dean gave her things she never had before, a real family a hunter family, and she was grateful for that, grateful for the great friendship she had with Sam, and for the strange relationship she had with Dean, strange because she didn't really know what they had, sometimes she felt like a sister to him and on rare occasions like a lover, but she was sure he saw her as a sister. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Dean, she had gotten used to it, they touched each other all the time, if sometimes only casually.

"Yeah Gracey, you are finally going home!", he answered her question and called her by the nickname he had given her. Grace could hear a little sadness in his voice but ignored it right away. "So than Ima gonna go grab my stuff and pack already if that's okay for you guys?" Grace uttered after a while. "Yeah sure, but don't be late for lunch," Sam responded. "Yeah, I won't be late." Then she walked out without another word, and to her room.

She was just sorting through her stuff when a knock on her door sounded. "come in!", she exclaimed before the door opened. Dean came in and sat on her bed:" I just wanted to check on you, and maybe talk a little." He said, he actually didn't know anything else to say, he couldn't just tell her that he didn't want her to go, that he really really liked her, and not in a brotherly way. "Yeah, you wanna talk about me going home?"she mumbled while getting to sit next to him on her bed. "So what are you going to do when you get back home?" he asked.

"hmm I don't know, I think I might just have to go back to my old life and I am definitely gonna ask Cas about you two and me." She replied, slowly regarding him. She could feel the heat going out from him. "And what is that ,you never told me much about your life?", Dean inquired, he wanted to ask her so badly if she had a boyfriend, even though he was sure she had n't. "Well, my life is me hunting mostly alone, sometimes with Cas and poorly with other hunters, I am always on the road. me and Cas we don't really have a place to stay so we just meet at hunts in motels or other places ." Grace responded in a low voice, she couldn't help but get lost in the green of his eyes, they were so beautiful she couldn't stop admiring them every time she took a look them, but his eyes weren't the only beautiful thing about him, generally looked gorgeous. She never knew how the Winchesters looked like until she met them, but she surely never expected that Dean would look like that, honestly, she was sometimes turned on only by the look of him. Now Dean shifted a little near her, and she was out of her thoughts. "Sounds like my and Sams whole lives, until we found the bunker. Can I ask you a personal question?" Dean inquired . "Sure shoot." She replied. "Don't you have a boyfriend or anyone else close to you except Cas?", he asked curiously. "No, I had a boyfriend before, but he wasn't a hunter and I never met a hunter that would have fit, and there is no one of my family left only Cas and me." She said. "I can't believe that no hunter want's to be with you, I mean you are an amazing hunter, and funny and have the perfect taste in music, only your taste in movies and TV shows isn't really dazzling but that doesn't matter, you deserve people that care about you, people that love you, a family, like me, Cas, and Sam!" Dean uttered. She couldn't believe it, did he just admit that he didn't want her to go and that he really liked her. She involuntary blushed at that thought, and he seemed to notice. Dean saw her blush at his words and had to sneer, he then rose his hand to stroke a loose black hair strand out of her face and behind her ear: "what's got you so flustered all the sudden sweetheart?", he asked innocently. Grace loved it when he called her that, but she wouldn't admit it. "Oh Its nothing, I think it's just hot in here." She lied and got up to sort through her things. "Well, I guess I should go now and see if I can help cas with the preparation of the spell," Dean uttered before he got up and left. Grace was relieved, now that he was gone, she knew she couldn't fall for him, not now that she was about to go home and most likely never see him again. But she couldn't deny her feelings that were getting stronger every time she was with him.

Eventually, Grace had finished tidying her room and started to cook lunch, she cooked mashed potatoes and baked chicken.

They all ate in silence, except for the comments on how amazing her cooking was. After their last meal together Grace went to the library to read a little and take pictures of lore with her phone. She tried to avoid all unnecessary contact with Dean, so the farewell wouldn't be too painful. She couldn't let herself feel something for the elder Winchester, It was just not meant to be. She was a twenty-six-year-old hunter from 2053 and he was a 37-year-old hunter from 2016, there was no way the two of them could have a relationship that was more than a simple friendship. So Grace accepted it and tried to look forward to going home. In her opinion there was no point in staying with the Winchesters, they were never even supposed to meet. If she only knew how wrong she was. But she didn't and so she just kept on reading through books and trying not to think about the fact that she would never see Sam or Dean again. Eventually, she lost herself between the pages of countless lore books and was surprised to see that it was only half an hour before sundown.

Sam, Cas, Dean, and Grace were standing around the big table in the middle of the library. "So this is it, this is goodbye ."Grace stated a little too sad, so she earned concerned looks from both Winchesters. "Aren't you happy to finally get home?" Sam asked. She thought about telling the truth, but decided against it:" Yeah I can't wait to finally get home, you're right, but I will miss you guys." Dean regarded her carefully, she was wearing an army-style trouser, brown hiking boots and a leather jacket, he remembered when they went to the shop and got them for her, she was so happy back then. Unlike now, she now seemed to be really sad, what surprised him most was that nobody seemed to notice, but him. Dean figured that he was the only one who could look through her lies and pretending and see the real Grace. He certainly didn't want her to go, even though he didn't know her that long, she for sure became one of the very few people he wanted to protect and who he cared for. "The spell will open a portal for one minute, and we need something that has been where the portal should lead. Cas broke the silence. "Can we take my old t-shirt, it has been where I want to go?" Grace inquired. "Yes, that should work," Cas mumbled while preparing the spell. Now Sam walked toward Grace and wrapped his arms around her in a long and gentle embrace. "I will miss you Grace, I never met a hunter like you. You are so young and still so an amazing hunter, never let anyone tell you otherwise!" Sam uttered in a raspy and almost sad voice. "Thank you, Sam, and I'll miss you too. Take care of Dean and Cas for me would you?" Grace whispered in his ear. "Yeah sure will do !" Then Sam took his arms off her and stepped back. Now Cas headed for her and took her into a long embrace. "I don't think this is goodbye for us, but I will certainly miss you, Grace," Cas spoke in a low voice. "Yeah you're right Cas, but goodbye for now." With that Cas ended the embrace and she turned to face Dean. Dean looked at her with a little hurt in his eyes, but eventually, he took her in a strong and long embrace. She could even hear his heart as her head rested against his chest. She squeezed him tight and waited for him to say something. When he did n't and ended the hug without another word, she felt her heart ache in her chest. He didn't even say goodbye. "So let's open that portal ."He said instead. Now Cas started to read the spell and put some ingredients into a bottle and lit them on fire. It wasn't until a bright spark appeared in front of them and Grace started walking towards it, that she felt Deans' hand wrap around her upper arm. "Wait, " He said in a sad voice. She turned and looked him in the eyes, now she could definitely see grief in them. She wanted to say something, but was stopped as he jerked her towards him and hugged her again, he locked eyes with her and wanted so badly to kiss her. Grace fought with the urge to kiss his lips as he lowered his head and gave her a kiss on her temple, and said: "Take care sweetheart!" She almost couldn't answer, because she was fighting back tears but eventually brought out the words:" I will Dean, but you have to promise me that you'll too!" He whispered a "Yes" into her ear, right before he let her off. Grace got to her tiptoes and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, she would have given him one on the temple too, but he was just too big. She smiled a sad smile and walked towards the yellow glowing rip before her, closer and closer until all she could see was white. And suddenly she was standing in a dessert, the strange thing was that it was a gray dessert wit strange slim pyramids in it. She immediately knew that this certainly wasn't earth, and almost instantly turned around and jumped into what was left of the rift. She fell on the floor of the library and breathlessly exclaimed: "I don't know what this is, but this isn't earth!" Sam stepped forward to help her up and said: "What do you mean ?" Now the rift got smaller and suddenly glowed and two lightning's struck, Sam and Grace. One second later they both and what was left of the rift were gone. "Sammy, Grace!!" Dean screamed, but they were gone. Now he turned to cas anger In his expression: "Damn it Cas what did you do?!" Dean roared. "I don't know Dean, the spell was supposed to create a portal into the future! I don't know what happened, or where they are!" Dean couldn't believe it and shouted:" What you don't know where they are? what's that supposed to mean Cas?!" Cas didn't know the answer so he didn't respond and silently watched as Dean cleared the table with his hands and crushed the bottle with the spell ingredients with his bare hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**.


End file.
